


Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

by PokeChan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bondage, Chatty Sex, Chuck is a Mouthy Shit, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Raleigh cares really he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh couldn’t remember the last time he felt like he had all the time in the world. There were countless things that needed to be done, but Raleigh wasn’t particularly concerned with any of them at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless porn. Shameless tying up of Chuck. I'm not sorry. Enjoy.

Raleigh couldn’t remember the last time he felt like he had all the time in the world. It was hard to remember a time before the Kaiju War, everything about his childhood was blurred and sort of fuzzy. There were some memories that stood out, clearer than the rest, but it wasn’t quite the same, as a kid you didn’t really understand time or mortality. The War was over now, and the world was slowly righting itself in the aftermath. There were countless things that needed to be done, but Raleigh wasn’t particularly concerned with any of them at the moment.

Right now he was taking advantage of his new found future to slowly, carefully, and happily turn a mouthy Australian into a wordless, writhing mess.

Raleigh sat back on his haunches and took a long look at Chuck. Raleigh had just managed to worm the younger man out of his clothes, having tied Chuck’s hands to the headboard. Everything but Chuck’s shirt, which was bunched up around his wrists, unable to be pulled off without ripping it apart, was strewn across the room, blending in with the always present chaos of Chuck’s housekeeping.

"You know, you should think about cleaning your room up every now and then," Raleigh said conversationally and he dug around in one of Chuck’s side table drawers.

"And you, Raleigh, should think more about fucking me than how clean my room is.”

Sitting back up Raleigh grinned at Chuck, bottle of lube in his hand. “Oh, I promise, I’m always thinking about that.”

As he uncapped the tube he heard Chuck snort before saying “And how’s Mori like that?”

He pinched Chuck’s ass, earning a yelp of displeasure, before he responded. “She finds it funny as hell actually. But you know better, no bringing up Miss Mori in bed.” Chuck grumbled something Raleigh couldn’t make out but didn’t say anything else so he let it go.

Raleigh covered his fingers in a liberal amount of lube. He might have liked to tie Chuck up, they might have enjoyed copious amounts of what could only be described as rough sex, but he never wanted to hurt Chuck. Lube was an asshole’s best friend, as they say. Well, at least that’s what Raleigh said, and Chuck was nothing if not an asshole. Raleigh swiped his fingered around Chuck’s entrance causing the other man to gasp at the cold touch. “Ahh hush, you big baby. A bit of cold lube never hurt anyone.”

Raleigh slid his first finger in with little resistance. He pressed in as deep as it could go and wiggled it a bit. Chuck canted his hips, pressed back against Raleigh’s hand, obviously asking for more. And he’d get it, eventually. When he begged Raleigh, panting and shaking and desperate. Until then, Raleigh would take his time stretching Chuck out and opening him up.

He slipped his finger out and swirled it around Chuck’s hole a few times before pressing it back in, repeating the motion until Chuck growled at him. “Quit playing games, you bastard.”

"No games here, Chuckie," Raleigh cooed. He knew how to rile Chuck up, and that’s just how he wanted him, pissy, riled up, and needy. Pet names were the quickest way to get Chuck spitting mad.

"What the hell did you just call me?" he growled, turning his head to look at Raleigh.

Raleigh just pouted and looked thoughtful. He began to slip in the second finger as he spoke. “Don’t like that one? How about a classic then? Sugar? Sweetie? I’ve always been rather fond of pumpkin myself.” With each pet name he listed Raleigh pushed his fingers in deeper, giving them a bit of force as he felt Chuck loosen up around them. “What do you think?”

"I think, nng, that you had better, ahh, fuck me properly before I, haa, get really pissed."

Raleigh smirked, his expression betraying the level, almost sweet sounding voice that he replied with. “Aww, but you’re so cute when you’re mad.” He didn’t give Chuck the chance to respond before he slid the third finger in and began working him with vigor.

Chuck panted, head bowed, ass in the air, and pressed into each thrust of Raleigh’s fingers. Raleigh curled the digits and twisted them, making sure Chuck was stretched wide. He kept on finger fucking him until Chuck was whining and shaking, ass held up in the air as his head had been lowered down to the mattress, cock hard and leaking over the sheets. When Chuck finally turned his head to look at Raleigh he was flushed, his lips still swollen from their earlier make out foreplay. The sight as a whole had Raleigh’s dick twitching at attention and Raleigh would love little more than to slide home and take Chuck until they were both spent, but Raleigh had plans first.

He leaned over Chuck’s back, fingers still working in his ass and bit playfully at his shoulder. “You like this? Getting all tied up and fucked open on my fingers?”

Raleigh had never really been one for dirty talk before Chuck, never had the reason to. Most people he had taken to bed had been one night stands, with the occasional repeat here and there, but none of them had stuck around long enough for kinks to be brought up. Though, that probably wasn’t much of a reason as Raleigh had been hissing filthiness into Chuck’s ear the second time they’d fucked (had him tied up the fourth).

Chuck moaned and arched his back against Raleigh’s chest. He knew Raleigh wanted to hear him beg but, like any other time, he wasn’t about to just give in, and Raleigh loved that. “Look at you, you’re ass is just dripping with slick.” To punctuate his point he withdrew his fingers and ran his index down to Chuck’s balls and up again to his tailbone, spreading the lube. “I’d much rather see my come dripping off your balls though.”

There was a whine from Chuck as Raleigh slowly slid his fingers back inside of him and began working them again. “You want me to fuck you with my dick now, baby?” The answering curse was cut of when Raleigh’s fingers found Chuck’s sweet spot and had him gasping. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.”

"Ngh, you bastard," he grunted, backing his ass into Raleigh’s fingers. 

Raleigh began slowly rutting against Chuck’s thigh as he nipped along Chuck’s neck. “Mm, that’s not an answer, babe. Do you want me to fuck you with my dick now?” Each word was punctuated with a thrust of his fingers, spreading open inside Chuck’s ass.

"Yes! Ahh, fuck! Yes I want you to fuck me!" Chuck ground out, turning as best he could to look at Raleigh. 

Raleigh sucked a bruise onto the bottom of Chuck’s neck. “Say please.”

Chuck was getting close, it wouldn’t take too much to push him to the edge now. “Fuck you, Rahh-leigh.”

"Well, if you’re gonna be rude about it," Raleigh sighed as he pulled his fingers out of Chuck and righted himself, until the only places they were touching was Raleigh’s hand on Chuck’s hip and his cock on Chuck’s thigh as he ground into him. "It’s just one little word, babe. One word and I’ll fuck you into this mattress and having you coming in no time at all."

Chuck let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a whine, the muscles of his shoulders and back tensed and Raleigh knew he had him. “Please.”

"Please what, sugar?" Never let it be said Raleigh wasn’t an asshole himself.

"Please fuck me." The words were forced out, bitten off at the end and angry. Chuck’s face was red all the way to the tips of his ears, it really was a fetching look for him.

"There’s a good boy," Raleigh practically purred.

After that he didn’t waste anytime. It took long enough to get what he wanted out of Chuck, all his patience had been spent and he was achingly hard and ready for release. Plus, he had said he’d fuck Chuck into the mattress and coming in no time and he was a man of his word.

Raleigh grabbed the forgotten tube of slick and poured a good amount onto his palm. He warmed it as quickly as he could before coating his dick and lining it up with Chuck’s still wet hole. Without warning he pushed the head of his cock into Chuck. He pressed in slowly, more for the need to not actually hurt the other man than tease him. Once he bottomed out he paused, allowing Chuck time to adjust to the extra girth as well as compose himself enough to not come after a few more thrusts.

"What are you waiting for? _Move_!” Pushy little bastard.

Without a word Raleigh pulled back and slammed into Chuck, setting them off at an already punishing pace. Raleigh grabbed at Chuck’s hips tightly and used them to pull Chuck to meet him with each thrust. For a while words were lost to them, just the grunts and gasps and skin slapping skin to fill the air around them. Sweat covered both of their bodies causing hair to stick to their foreheads. 

Panting, Raleigh leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Chuck’s leaking cock and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long after that before Chuck was tensing and coming into Raleigh’s hand with a loud cuss. Hand still covered in come Raleigh grabbed both of Chuck’s hips and thrust into him. He was so close, he could feel the heat pooling low in his belly pulling his balls tight.

A few more thrusts and Raleigh was coming inside Chuck. Panting he pulled out and flopped bonelessly beside Chuck. Without looking Raleigh fumbled with the rope holding Chuck’s wrists and after another minute managed to loosen it enough for Chuck to free himself and roll over to lay beside Raleigh.

"You know," Raleigh said as his heart rate returned to normal and the sweat cooled on his skin. "I’ve never had such talkative sex before you."

Chuck snorted and without looking over at him responded with “Well, everyone’s favorite adjective for me _is_ mouthy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game of "Guess What Poke's Kinks Are"


End file.
